


The Cold Isn't So Bad

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual, First Time, Fluff, Humor, In Denial, Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The power goes out in the base in the middle of a blizzard. The heaters are out and the temperature is dropping. The two decide that body warmth is the best way to go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is some story background before the actual smut. For those of you that just came here for the smut (which is totally chill with me), it is towards the bottom of the fanfiction.

The Blood Gulch Canyon was an overall, dry and depressing place. The temperature was always above 80 degrees, and never below 70 during the day. Of course it got cold during the night, however. But the temperature only dropped to about 40 or 50 degrees. 

But that was for most of the time. This time of year, things were far different. The temperatures dropped down to the low 20s most of the time, and below 0 some of the time. And the bases were not properly made to accommodate the cold weather. 

The heaters haven't been used in a long while, so everybody forgot how to turn them up or even on. Only four people in the entire canyon had previous mechanic experiences, and could easily turn on the heater, even if it was broken. Three of those people were on the other side of the canyon, while the only one on blue team who had a mechanic experience was currently missing, Tex. 

And for once, Church was actually missing his psychotic ex. 

\----------------------

"Holy shit! It's fucking 16 degrees outside!" Tucker exclaimed as he looked at the screen that was at the foot of his bunk. 

"You're just being a little bitch about it. It's not that cold." 

"Church, it's really hard to believe that you're not cold." 

"Yeah well you can fuck off."Church grumbled.

Church and Tucker started sleeping in the same barracks a month after Tex left, in order to save room. There wasn't much in the room, except for two footlockers, a desk, a bunk bed and a holographic TV. The walls were grey for the most part. It was obvious who had the bottom bunk, due to the fact that there were numerous fold outs from porn magazines taped to the wall.

Church sighed and stood up from where he was sitting in a chair. He walked over to the bunk bed and climbed up the ladder. He settled down on the bed, shifting around to get comfortable. He didn't want to admit it, but he was freezing his ass off. His first response to any problem or situation that he didn't like was to bitch and complain about it. But the blue team needed some sort of leader. So he didn't want to get into the habit of trying to solve problems by complaining. Besides, most people, like Tex, thought it was annoying. 

And he _especially_ didn't want to complain in front of Tucker. After being stuck in the canyon without a companion, he started to grow attached to Tucker. He didn't want anybody else knowing, so he treated Tucker like a piece of shit most of the time.

"Well, good night asshole." Tucker said as he settled into his bunk. He reached over and turned off the room light settings on the hologram. Whenever he spoke or let out a breath, his teeth chattered. He wrapped a blanket around himself tightly, before resting his head against the pillow. 

Church sighed and rolled over onto his side, pulling his blanket close to his body. He shivered and brought his knees up to his chest. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep. It was difficult, however, since the cold kept him awake and uncomfortable. After a while, he gave up and sighed. He grabbed his blanket and climbed down the ladder, standing outside the opening of Tucker's bunk. 

"....Tucker?" Church whispered. He only got some sort of grumble in response. "Tucker. I know you're awake too." 

"Well I was trying to fall asleep..." Tucker said, visibly shivering. 

Church hesitated for a moment. He was cold as well, and all he wanted to do was just be somewhere that was warm. And Tucker was the closest thing to that wish. 

".....move over Tucker." 

"What? No, fuck you." 

"Just move over. 

"Why?" 

"Just don't ask any questions alright. Move over." Church said, before moving onto Tucker's bunk and pushing him towards the other side of the bed. 

"Woah Church! What the fuck?" 

"It's freezing cold alright! I admit it. Look, laying next to anything that isn't me is gross. But all I want to do is sleep. And the only way to stay warm is body heat." 

"Woah dude.... if you are trying to sleep with me. I'm just going to say right now that I'm not gay." 

"Shut up Tucker." Church said as he laid down besides the blue soldier. He wrapped his own blanket around himself and turned to face away from Tucker, while pressing his back against his at the same time. 

Tucker turned onto his side and faced away from Church, sighing. He felt much warmer, however. But it still wasn't warm enough for him. He sighed and pulled the blanket closer to him. "....I never though I would admit this, but good idea Church." 

"Just go to sleep so I won't have to see your face the next morning." Church rolled his eyes. He noticed that Tucker's shivering wasn't as bad as before, but he can still feel the dark man's muscles rippling.

Church's shivering had gone down quiet a bit, but he was still cold. After a few minutes, he rolled onto his right side, facing Tucker. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him close.

Tucker's eyes widened as he started to move away. "Get off of me!" 

"Chill out Tucker. I was still too cold and I needed some more warmth." 

Tucker sighed and relaxed a bit. He was still tense, however. But he stopped shivering almost entirely now. He was actually getting used to Church's warmth, and enjoyed it. 

"....Tucker." 

"Yeah Church?" 

"....I was hoping that we can maybe warm up in another way." 

"....dude. I just said that I wasn't gay." 

"You're so full of it right now." Church rolled his eyes. "...please, just this once." 

Before Tucker was shipped off to this craptastic canyon, he had a very healthy sex drive, well, at least according to him. It mainly consisted of one night stands every 5 days. Ever since he was in the canyon, he hasn't had any companionship. Maybe it was time for a change in his preferences. 

"...alright. But nothing goes in my butt." Tucker said. 

Church grinned. "Thanks Tucker." He said. He watched as Tucker turned to face Church. 

The pale man sat up, grabbing Tucker's shoulders and pulling him with him. He hesitated for a moment, before leaning forwards and pressing his lips against Tucker's. 

Tucker felt his stomach flutter. He didn't know what to expect when it came to kissing another man. It was a strange, yet exciting feeling. 

Church's shaven face felt rough on Tucker's soft skin, almost like sandpaper. Church's lips, on the other hand, were warm and inviting. 

He pulled away, before throwing his arms around Church and nearly tackling him. He pulled him into a deep, searing kiss. 

Church was surprised by the sudden motion, and remained still for a moment. He then wrapped his arms around Tucker's shoulders and kissed him back. He gently tugged at his lower lip with his teeth, before pulling away all together. 

"....I wasn't expecting that from someone that claimed that they were straight." 

The blush on Tucker's face wasn't very visible in the low light, and he was glad for that. "...yeah well... it was the heat of the moment sort of thing." 

Church chuckled and leaned up, kissing Tucker . "...you talk too much." He whispered against his lips. 

Tucker blushed even more as he combed his fingers through Church's short hair. "...how do you want to do this? Or maybe I should ask if you've done this before. Fuck, I don't know what to do." 

"...how about I take the lead instead." 

"Does that involve something going up my ass? I don't want to catch anything." 

The older man laughed and sat up, pushing Tucker against the bed. "You won't catch anything. Just trust me, alright? If you're willing to try this, I'll let you use my sniper rifle tomorrow." 

Having the rifle for tomorrow seemed very tempting, since it was all Tucker whined about. He considered it, before sighing. "Alright. I'll try it." 

A hopeful grin was Church's response, as well as a kiss to Tucker's neck. He said before he grabbed the bottom of Tucker's shirt. He tugged it over his head and tossed it aside. "Deal." 

Church untied Tucker's pajama pants, before tugging them down along with his boxers. Tucker shivered at how the cold air met his exposed skin. He leaned down and started to undress Church. 

"Alright. Get down on your hands and knees." 

"Church?" 

"Don't worry, you'll be more comfortable in that position." 

There was a small sigh in response as Church moved away to give Tucker some room. Tucker turned and moved onto his hands and knees. He felt exposed and embarrassed in this position. 

"I know that you keep a bottle of lube for when you masturbate. Where is it?" Church asked, kissing the back of Tucker's neck. 

"In my footlocker." He said, watching as Church got up to retrieve the lube. 

Once Church was back with the bottle, he opened it up. He squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, before rubbing it against Tucker's puckered hole. 

Tucker grabbed the sheets beneath him, taking in a sharp breath of surprise. "F-fuck.." 

Church squirted some more lube onto his index finger, before slowly inserting it into Tucker. He moved it around in a swirling motion, before adding a second finger. 

Tucker closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the mattress. He pushed back against Church's touch. "C-church!" 

Church made a scissoring motion with his fingers, moving deeper so that he was up to his knuckles. This earned a sharp groan from the man beneath him. He withdrew his fingers after a couple of minutes. 

Tucker's let's were shaking with both pleasure and discomfort. He moaned softly, and tried bucking his hips back once he felt the emptiness in his hole. 

Church grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some more onto Tucker's now fluttering hole. He then squirted some into his hand. He set the bottle aside and slicked up his cock, groaning. 

He used his thumb to massage circles into the sides of erections, before using his fingers to smear some lube over the leaking head. 

Church sat up and grabbed Tucker's hips. "Alright. The stretch is going to hurt at first. But after a few minutes it's going to go away. Safeword is Safeword." He said. 

Tucker nodded nervously. He pressed his head against the mattress, his heart racing. 

Church grabbed his own cock and lined himself up, before slowly sliding inside of Tucker. 

The younger man let out a gasp of slight pain. He grabbed the sheets beneath him, holding them so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He felt Church stop, as well as the cold feeling of more lube being smeared over his now stretched hole. 

Upon hearing Tucker, Church reached down and brushed his fingers against Tucker's cheek. "I'll give you some time to adjust." He said. 

The older man tried to hold back a moan of pleasure. It had been a while since he ever had something wrapped so tightly around his cock. 

After a few minutes, Tucker wiggled his hips slightly, letting out a soft moan. "...y-you can start moving." 

Church nodded and grabbed Tucker's hips. He slowly started to thrust into the younger man, earning a sharp moan from beneath him. 

"F-faster." Tucker panted out. He loosened his grip on the sheets, allowing the color to return to his knuckles. 

Once he adjusted his position, Church dug his fingertips into Tucker's sides. He started rolling his hips faster, while going deeper. 

Tucker cried out in pleasure as he felt Church fuck his ass faster and harder. "Church!" 

Church shifted hid hips and continued thrusting. He was angling his cock in such a way that it would hammer Tucker's prostrate. 

Tucker groaned loudly in pleasure, and tried to grind himself back against Church. "F-fuck I feel close.." 

Church reached down with one hand and started to pump Tucker's erection. He felt close to release as well. He started to thrust faster and deeper, before finally thrusting his hips forwards and filling Tucker with his seed. 

The younger man let out a cry of pleasure as he felt the hot semen fill him up. He jerked forwards, cumming as well. 

After pulling out of Tucker, Church collapsed onto the bed besides the younger man. He panted heavily, staring up at the top of the bunk. 

Tucker rolled onto his side, facing Church. "That... was.... fucking....amazing." 

Church turned to face Tucker. "You... really... thought so?" 

"Hell...fucking...yeah." 

Church moved forward and pulled Tucker into a loose embrace. "...are you still cold?" 

"Not anymore." 

A sigh came from Church as he got up. "That's good to hear." 

Tucker tilted his head and frowned. "Where are you going?" He asked. 

"Back to my own bunk." 

Tucker reached out and wrapped his arms around Church's waist, pulling him down besides him. "...you should stay. You know. To share body warmth." 

Church blushed and smiled. He settled down besides Tucker and wrapped his arms around him. "....good night dumbass." 

"Sleep well asshole." Tucker said with a yawn. 

Eventually, Tucker fell asleep in Church's arms. Church sighed contently. "You know.... the cold isn't so bad after all." He whispered before falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Smut. I was going to make it a F/M fanfiction, but to be honest I am not that comfortable writing F/M (even though I am a female myself), it's just the type of pairing that I don't normally write. Well, enough of that. I hope that you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
